The playboy rules
by Foxy the Sly
Summary: 14 rules playboy Hans followed or tried to follow throughout the movie [ONE-SHOT]


The playboy rules

14 rules playboy Hans followed throughout the movie

1 / Physical contact when accidental can be a good opening move ( fated meeting style)

When he ran into her, he could not believe his luck – he had seen her run out of the castle, and knew she had to be one of the princesses. He just needed her to think that they were fated to meet…  
She was about to tumble off the boat, and his horse was holding it up. Ok, time for plan number one – tumbling apologies!

2 / maintain eye contact – it shows you're interested

He watched her as she left the boat. He watched her, as her sister was crowned, and he watched her, as she danced with the little duke. In fact, every time she looked at him, his eyes were fixed on her – he knew she would take note and be flustered by the attention, after all, the castle had been closed for years – she could not be used to it…

3 / compliments – when not expected or if the girl is down on herself leave a lasting impression

"You've got the wrong sister", she had said, "its only me" with an adorable flustered look, during their first meeting. He had simply stared, amazed. This, in and of itself was a compliment, and she knew it.

When he had looked at her hair, he had complimented the white streak, knowing she was self-conscious about it by her question.

When she had qualified herself as normal, he had agreed and said it was in "the best way possible".

4 / Punctuality and Chivalry

She had nearly tripped, walking through the ballroom when he had reached her , caught her by the hand and saved her.

He had defended her as soon as the duke had tried to discredit her in the eyes of her people.

He had tried to keep her from leaving.

He had honoured his promises to her.

5 / Listen attentively

When she spoke of her experiences, he listened and agreed. He was compassionate, but let her talk.

6 / be playful but interested and ask questions

He had bumped her in the gardens, when she seemed sad, and started a game of pushing the other. To get the conversation going again, he had asked about her hair – another chance to compliment her and gain her trust and feelings – was that all he wanted? He did not know.

7 / when asked questions use the experiences closest to what you've heard to show understanding, and closeness

When asked about his brothers, he had many experiences to go from. He decided to go for the interaction he had vaguely heard of, and quite easily seen between the two sisters – they were estranged. He spoke of the three brothers who had ignored him, and the conversation moved on again.

8 / agree with the other party's ideas

She spoke of closed doors, and he agreed, she spoke of love, and he had been waiting to agree with that since he had met her at the port. She spoke of feelings, and he said he had the same. When she said she trusted her sister, he told her that he believed in her.

It made her feel special, and he was happy with the way things were going.

9 / use easy phrases, and allow the other person to guess the ending

He had stopped a few sentences to let her guess what followed during the course of the evening. She would often guess right (due to the idioms used), and if she didn't, he would simply say it was what he meant to say – win win as far as the idea of similarity between them went, and he got to see her smile – not that that was important.

10 / help and defend them

He helped her when she was about to fall.

He defended her, when her sister rejected their wedding, and when her sister fled.

He even defended her after she was gone.

He helped take care of the country in her absence.

Overall, Hans had taken his duty in stride as he knew a prince should do – he had been the fairy tale prince in shining armor, and thought that was surely enough.

11 / defend their country, their family and their honor

His defense of Arendelle had been flawless, helping the poor, stopping the duke from dilapidating the countries money and valuables. He had defended her honour on multiple occasions after her disappearance, and the duke was risking a lot now.

In order to defend the snow queen, he would need to put her in danger, so he announced his need to check on Anna in front of the duke. He then had to defend the queen in the mountains, and when she was bought back to Arendelle – thanks to him she avoided the capital punishment – death.

12 / Search for them to the ends of the earth if needed

He had gone to look for her once, and only come back when her sister was unconscious, to await a clue. He wanted to go out a second time, but was stopped, and she arrived as he was searching for a way. He needed to know if she was dead or not, and who was at fault.

13 / Don't fall in love

He had been kidding himself all this time, he knew it when he saw her come through the door. He had loved her from the start. He had failed as a playboy – he should have "loved" her long enough to access the throne, no more, no less. He did not deserve her – not only did she not know him, but he could see in her eyes that he was not alone – that she might have met someone else.

The best thing to do was to bow out, before it was too late…

14 / Let them go

He was so afraid true loves kiss wouldn't work, that he decided not to try - a clean break would help her go to the man who truly deserved her in time.

He had to play the baddy.

"If only somebody loved you"

If this man truly loved her, he would get there in time to save her.

He doused the flames, opened the windows, and left.

The end.


End file.
